Metriod Chroniciles
by Soulless-Dono
Summary: Ryuu thought life was boring, you go to school come back home sleep and you do everything over. That was until he saw something in the distance and followed it. Now he's in a diffrent world where he meets Samus Aran
1. Chapter 1

Metroide Chronicles 

Chapter one

After Samus Aran defeated Dark Samus and the Aurora unit her final mission was complete. What she didn't know was that Dark Samus was still alive it was increasing the strength of the space pirates beyond belief and also in its own control. Beyond that the two pirate leaders Ridley and Kraid are alive, and Dark Ather has return. The GFF Olympus has grown aware of this situation but this won't be Samus's only mission but this mission will also change the life of a high school boy named Ryuu Shouku. Now their story begins.

"High school sucks." He sighed, he lifted his head brushing away the black and red bangs from his blue eyes, "Hey….what's that." He whispered noticing something odd in the distance, it looked like a dark shadow 'A shadow in the day time?' he thought to himself

strangely enough the figure would seem to be nearing him

"I-I better go the other waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" He screamed feeling electric currents shocking his body.

He landed face first onto the sidewalk, his school bag and notebooks spilled along the sidewalk.

"What…." He groaned in pain as everything around him faded into darkness

When he got up, moving his hair from his eyes he saw the shadow putting a blue

substance around a sphere. he didn't know what it was until the shadow fired it's

gun at Ryuu.

Ryuu dodged the shot but the shadow fired once more, this time he couldn't dodge it got him in the arm

"Ugg." Ryuu groaned in pain.

The shadow cackled at him.

Until A strange bright hole was behind Ryuu.

When Ryuu saw it he ran as fast as he could to the hole.

The shadow was chasing him but the hole disappeared before the shadow caught up to him.

After he went in to the hole he was approached by a solider.

"Welcome to the GFF Olympus Ryuu Shouku the General is waiting for you inside please enter." The soldier said to Ryuu.

"Uh? Thank you." Ryuu said to the soldier

"How do they know my name where am I?" Ryuu wondered in his mind.

When Ryuu entered he saw the General talking to a young girl with blonde hair with a pony tail.

When Ryuu saw the girl he went like.

"Whoa! That girl is pretty" Ryuu said to himself.

The General greeted him.

"Welcome to aboard the GFF Olympus Ryuu Shouku." The General said to Ryuu.

"Thank you" Ryuu said to the General.

"You're welcome now I'm going to tell the reason Samus and you are here. Now Samus I know you destroyed the Aurora unit and Dark Samus but after a few months of research

We have found out that Dark Samus is still alive"

"No! It can't be I destroyed Dark Samus." Samus said to the General.

"Yes I know it's hard to believe but it's still alive." The General said to Samus.

"Sorry General" Samus said to the General.

"It's all right now back to the Dark Samus being alive. Also it seems the space pirates are in large numbers and also have grown stronger their like phazon infested. Also the two pirate's leaders Ridley and kraid are alive but what's stranger they all seem to be in

Dark Samus's control. Also we got reports from Ather that Dark Ather has return. You two have to do these missions together Here's your first mission restore Ather to its original form.

"Yes Sir!" Samus and Ryuu Said to the General.

"Good now get going wait Ryuu you can't go without a suit I've prepared you one in the energy room good luck." The General said to Ryuu.

"Oh Ryuu Shouku your suit is prepared in their please go in." The soldier said to Ryuu.

"I'll go put on my suit wait for me at my ship Ryuu." Samus said to Ryuu.

"Okay." Ryuu said to Samus.

"Okay Mr. Ryuu stand on the platform." The Solider said to Ryuu.

"Okay I'm on the platform" Ryuu said to the Solider.

"Good now close your now open your eyes." The Solider said to Ryuu.

"Whoa! Cool suit." Ryuu said to the Solider.

"This suit is very special it contains phazon so try using hyper mode just press the button on your beam." The Solider said to Ryuu.

"Like this?" Ryuu said to the solider.

"Good now turn back to normal mode. The suit is special because you don't waste your energy but don't use it for a long period of time or you'll die." The Solider said to Ryuu.

"I'll be sure of that." Ryuu said to the Solider.

"WARING! WARING! STRANGE! BEING! APROCCHING! WARING!"

"Damn! Hey stay here so you can't get killed. Ryuu said to the Solider.

"Okay!" the Solider said to Ryuu.

"Samus!? Samus!?"

"Ryuu! Quickly we have to help the other's evacuate everyone out of Here." Samus said to Ryuu.

"Okay!" Ryuu said to Samus

"Everyone get on the Ship!"

"What the hell is that!?"

//Raa!//

"Whoa!"

"General evacuate Immediately!" Samus said to the General.

"Are both of you going to be all right?" The General said to Ryuu and Samus.

"Yes! Now Go!" Ryuu said to the General.

//Raa!//

"We meet again Ridley." Samus said to Ridley.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ridley's Return

//Raa!//

"We meet again Ridley." Samus said to Ridley

"That's Ridley!?" Ryuu said to Samus.

"Yes that's Ridley one of the space pirates leaders." Samus said to Ryuu.

//Raa!//

"Whoa!"

Then a dark shadow appeared.

"Ridley this is not necessary your wound's still haven't healed after your fight with Samus." The dark shadow said to Ridley.

//Raa!//

//Ding!//

"Wait a minute you're that dark shadow that took me Here!" Ryuu said to the dark shadow.

"Finally I found you brat and the name is Dark Samus!" Dark Samus said to Ryuu.

"Dark Samus we meet again." Samus said to Dark Samus.

"And I'm not really happy to see you Samus." Dark Samus said to Samus.

"So how did you survive?" Samus said to Dark Samus.

"You killed me on a planet with phazon and I'm phazon Samus you can't kill phazon. Dark Samus said to Samus.

"Well Dark Samus let's end this." Samus said to Dark Samus.

"No not now but you could fight this big guy farewell." Dark Samus said to Samus.

//Ding//

//Gyaa!//

"Dark Samus!" Samus said to Dark Samus

"Samus we have to fight this Guy!" Ryuu said to Samus.

"Okay." Samus said to Ryuu.

//Gun Shots//

"Grr! This guy is hard he must have a weak spot but I can't find It!"

"Ryuu! Scan It!" Samus said to Ryuu.

"Okay! Its weak spot is to use hyper mode on its phazon ball.

"Ryuu use Hyper Mode! Samus said to Ryuu.

"Okay, Phazon Beam!"

//Gun shots//

//Raa!//

The monster exploded.

"Phew! Now that's what I call a battle huh what's that?"

A strange light appeared when Ryuu and Samus went close to the weird looking object.

"Whoa what's happening?"

//Ding//

"Huh what happened?"

"Hm? It seems we both got an upgrade Grapple lasso." Samus said to Ryuu

"Pretty cool." Ryuu said to Samus.

WARNING WARING SELF DESTRUCT IN ONE MINUTE.

"Ryuu we've got to get out of here Now!" Samus said to Ryuu.

"Okay!"

"Weapons online, Radio online and engines online Ryuu pull the Lever!" Samus said to Ryuu.

"Okay!" Ryuu said to Samus.

"Hang On!"

"Whoa!"

"Which planet Samus Aran?" The ship said to Samus.

"Ather!" Samus said to the Ship.

"Destination selected." The ship said to Samus.

"That's Ather?" Ryuu said to Samus.

"Yeah it's been a long time since I was here." Samus said to Ryuu.


End file.
